


Whatever limit I've had, please help me bend it

by warrenofsnares



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Traits, Come Eating, Felching, Knotting, Licking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Werewolf Sex, of the sexy variety, or at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warrenofsnares/pseuds/warrenofsnares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don't even. Ugh Derek. Fuck! So full. Love you. Please just...” was all he managed to get out but it made Derek go into an almost frenzy despite the limited ability of movement caused by the knot currently firmly lodged in Stiles' ass.</p><p>Unapologetic pwp. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever limit I've had, please help me bend it

**Author's Note:**

> Hi pretty fandom people!  
> Read the tags, they should be warning/incentive enough. Be kind to me AO3. Kudos and comments are appreciated since I've never dared to put anything up here before.  
> Also completely un-betaed so sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> Smooch!
> 
> PS. Made a read-through and fixed some things plus added some... Hopefully for the better!  
> Looking forward to leaving and then re-reading this in a few months to actually get the full on reading effect because now it's still in my head.  
> Thank you for all the kudos, bookmarks and comments!

It was pure bliss and at the same time the sweetest purgatory. The constant stretch on his inner walls accompanied by Derek’s heavy breathing somewhere close to his right ear was maddeningly right by any conceivable standards and not enough just the same.

“ _Tell me. How it feels. If I'm hurting you_.” Derek panted, voice rough and strained, and it made Stiles shiver and clench wringing another orgasm from Derek. It felt amazing. Derek's body draped over him stiffened, hips pushing impossibly closer, deeper between Stiles' parted legs as he released another deep groan. Still, it took a moment for Stiles' pleasure hazed brain to remember the other man's request and another to find the (most essential) words and his voice.

“ _I don't even. Ugh Derek. Fuck! So full. Love you._ Please _just..._ ” was all he managed to get out but it kicked Derek into an almost frenzy despite the limited ability of movement caused by the knot currently firmly lodged in Stiles' ass. Suddenly Derek's hand seemed to be everywhere all at once, petting, squeezing and touching his sweat slick skin, murmuring praise and dirty promises that Stiles' post-orgasmic (now well on the way back to orgasmic) brain could barely register.

" _The way you smell Stiles. Drives me mad, you don't even know what it does to me. Taking it so good. Mine mine mine._ " All the while the intense but soothingly touches was becoming increasingly filthy. One of Derek's hands has now holding him up, face hovering just out of reach of Stiles' lips while the other one ventured down his body to where they were joined. Stroking a fingers around Stiles' sensitive rim Derek made a rumbling sound that went straight to Stiles' dick, making him buck and release a loud gasp. It was captured by slightly moistened lips in a kiss that quickly turned filthy before Derek ducked away and his lips started traveling down Stiles' neck. As Derek brushed a kiss over his collarbone before gently grazing it with his teeth Stiles let out a long stream of “ _Fuck! Derek. Need_ more _. Mine always. S-so good. Can't take it. More. Right. Come on._ ” It seemed his brain to mouth filter was even weaker than usual and if Stiles had been more coherent he would berate his lack of eloquence. This was not the moment though apparently.

Derek seemed to get the message anyway (whatever it was, Stiles didn't completely know, not that it was important anyway) as Derek started moving his hips in tiny, micro movements, making his knot grind against Stiles' prostate and prodding at his rim from the inside, making his legs quiveringly fall further apart, giving Derek even more access to the body beneath him. Stiles would make Derek a medal for most amazing dick of forever. After the sex though which, if he could decide, would never end. Said amazing dick seemed to agree as Stiles could fell it spurting into him for (was it the fifth?) time. It was starting to make his belly feel full and he absent mindedly noticed Derek pet his side and at the same time regain his breathing from the latest orgasm, head bent down to nuzzle Stiles' neck, yet he never relented with the hip movements and Stiles could feel the delicious tingling at the bottom of his spine. A few more thrust and grinds and...

He never got to complete the mental sentence since Derek decided to slide one of his hands from its position by Stiles' belly to grasp at his tired but brave erection and the first brush of Derek's knuckle was enough to have him coat his distended belly in long white spurts while spazming uncontrollably in pleasure, head thrown back. Every muscle in his body seemed to tense and relax at the same time as if the fireworks of pleasure going of in his mind had spread out through his bones to his every limb.

 

 

Stiles came back from this last, intense orgasm by Derek, thankfully dislodged, licking Stiles' stomach clean from his own spunk. When he notices Stiles looking down at him he got the most adoringly sheepish look on his face. Stiles was sure the stubble wasn't just there to be hot and give him beard burn. Derek was  _so_ using it for covering potential blushing, Stiles was on to him! 

“ _Sorry... I-ehm_.” Derek seemed lost for words for a moment before he finally muttered “ _this is weird. Just couldn't. Looked so good on you..._ ” the last sentence was almost a whisper. Stiles was thoroughly adored. A feeling that quickly turned into arousal, despite his dick almost being out cold. 

“ _You know, I rarely turn down an opportunity to explore something new._ ” Stiles mused out loud. “ _But as I can recall you yourself made a mess somewhere a little further south_...” He tried to emphasize his point by wiggling his eyebrows suggestively but there was no need. If Derek hadn't picked up on Stiles' newly fuelled excitement with his creepy, yet helpful, werewolf senses the way Stiles' spent cock twitched would be a stellar indication. No, scratch that, invitation because Derek all but knocked Stiles off the bed in his haste to turn him to his stomach and get to his leaking entrance.

The first lick of Derek's tongue wrung a deep groan from both men and had Stiles grind against the comforter. His hands scrambling for purchase as Derek ate him out with conviction. The mere thought of Derek tasting himself, heightened with werewolf senses, intensefied how Stiles felt being the ricipient of Derek's clever tongue. Stiles was going to be so sore in the morning, both from the stretching of his entrence and from the constant moaning Derek had been the cause of. Derek continued to lick and suck his own come from Stiles' abused hole like a thirsty man after days in the desert, all while panting, growling and, what sounded like, purring. Stiles matched with his own (very manly) moans. There was just no keeping them back as his exhausted body was on a constant sensory overload since their earlier tryst. A quick reminder to get Derek's mouth a medal as well and that was the last thought before Stiles' mind went blank with overflowing pleasure. He could feel the bed shift and hear Derek's growl of " _STILES_!" before he felt the other man's come land over the back of his quivering thighs and ass.

“ _A little counterproductive, but I'll take it_.” was all Stiles managed to slur out before a post-orgasm-Derek landed half on, half off his back.

Yeah, they could have a quick nap before they cleaned up...


End file.
